disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eda
|fullname = |alias = Eda the Owl Lady Owl Lady Miss Eda |personality = Rebellious, sassy, friendly, fierce, fearless, caring, streetwise |appearance = Slender, ivory skin, pointy ears, maroon lips, amber oval on her chest, long thick two-tone gray hair, golden eyes, one golden fang |occupation = Witch Outlaw |alignment = Good |affiliations = Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics (formerly) |goal = To train Luz as a witch |home = The Boiling Isles |family = |friends = Luz Noceda, King, Hooty, Willow, Gus |enemies = |likes = Human stuff, apple blood, bad girls |dislikes = Dating, when parts of her body fall/break off, school |powers = Magic |paraphernalia = Owl Staff |fate = |quote = "Us weirdos have to stick together." "Magic isn't proper, it's wild and unpredictable." "Oh no, please stop."}} Eda (also known as "The Owl Lady") is the deuteragonist of the animated series, The Owl House. She is a powerful rebellious witch who Luz befriends and takes her on as her apprentice. Background Eda is known as the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. But due to her rebellious nature, she is pretty much an outcast/criminal who has a great number of enemies - some of which who are business rivals or ex-boyfriends. She is the sort of teacher that would not only throw someone into the deep water but also set the entire lake on fire. Eda makes a living selling human treasures at the markets, and sometimes homemade elixirs and potions. She also happens to be a collector, as she keeps most of her human treasures at home. However, she lacks any knowledge and experience on the stuff she sells or keeps. For example, she refers a TV set as a "black shadow box that reflects only sadness" and mistakes batteries, paperclips, deodorant, and buttons for human candy. She has been known to have occasional short-lived boyfriends. Many monsters and demons will use any methods necessary to capture her so they can ask her out on a date. Eda always turns them down and in return her ex's will either try to insist or kill her. She even has the same issues with business rivals. Physical appearance Eda is a tall, slender woman in her thirtiesWitches Before Wizards with ivory skin, maroon lips, and golden eyes. Her untamed hair is thick and long, and layered with two tones of gray. She has a single golden fang, pointy ears, orange claw-like nails, and an amber oval on her sternum. She wears a sleeveless maroon dress and gray leggings. Her jewelry consists of two orange spherical earrings and an amber spherical ring. For footwear, she wears maroon high-heeled boots. During the morning, she wears a plum sweater with amber cuffs, a long violet skirt, and light yellow bunny slippers. Powers and abilities *'Magic:' Eda is skilled in witchcraft, at the point of being qualified to educate others on the subject. According to Eda, magic comes from a sac of magic bile attached to a witch's heart. So, it is reasonable to assume that Eda has such a bile attached to her heart. **'Pyrokinesis:' On her wanted poster Eda is seen holding a ball of fire in her bare hand. **'Spell circle:' Like everyone else to cast a spell, Eda must make a glowing spell circle with her finger. To cast more powerful spells depends on the size of the circle. **'Dimensional travel:' Eda has the ability to divert and warp objects to elsewhere by creating magic portals. This allows her to instantly re-direct imminent danger heading her way. She also possesses a key that opens a magic door from the Boiling Isles to different realms, such as Earth. *'Limb autonomy:' Eda's body can fall apart, but the separated parts remain active and within Eda's control. She can also reattach her parts back without ill effect, making her immune to dismemberment. She can even survive decapitation. *'Monster form:' When Eda was younger, she unknowingly became cursed with the ability to turn into a monster that earned her name "The Owl Lady". To keep the curse at bay, she must drink a bottle of special elixir every day. Gallery Trivia *The episode "Witches Before Wizards" reveals that she owns a mug reading "30 & Flirty" implying that she is somewhere in her thirties. **Concept art suggests that Eda was going to look physically older. *Her large silver crowned hair combined with her large yellow eyes make her slightly resemble an owl which is fitting for her title. External links *Eda on The Owl House Wiki References Category:The Owl House characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Teachers Category:Mentors Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Monsters